


Como un niño

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Children, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Summer
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Lo sabes que soy feliz de ser aquí contigo, no necesito decirlo.” pensó por poco tiempo. “Y soy feliz de estar con los niños también. Me agradan mucho.”“Y tú me agradas cuando estás con ellos.”





	Como un niño

**Como un niño**

“Izquierda, izquierda... ¡vamos, puedes hacerlo!”

“Pero no puedo ver nada, onii-chan. Tengo miedo de golpear algo, obaa-chan ha dicho de ser cuidado.”

Hikaru estaba en el umbral, mirando a Yuya jugar en el jardín con su sobrino y su sobrina.

Era verano, y se sentía maravillosamente allí en Sendai.

Su madre había llevado una enorme sandia, y los niños la habían puesta en el centro del césped; ahora, estaban tratando de romperla con un largo palo.

Yuya se había unido a ellos, y parecía que se estaba divirtiendo tanto cuanto ellos a darlos direcciones sobre como golpear el fruto.

Hikaru sabía que habría tenido que ser preocupado, pero cuando su sobrina había accidentalmente golpeado la rodilla de Takaki había riso, antes de correr hacia él.

La niña se había quitado la venda, mordiendo su labio con una expresión apenada en su cara.

“Onii-chan, ¿estás herido? Lo siento, no podía ver donde estaba yendo y...” empezó a disculparse, pero Yuya solo cogió sus hombros, sonriéndole.

“No importa, no te preocupe. Estoy bien.” le aseguró, antes de girarse hacia su novio. “Tiene un buen golpe. ¿Tu hermano nunca ha pensado al baseball para ella?” murmuró, haciendo reír el menor.

“Ven aquí... pienso que mi madre haya tallado otra sandia para comerla. Dejamos los niños aquí a jugar, estás lesionado.” bromeó, yendo en la cocina y tomando dos trozos de sandía, pasando uno a Takaki cuando volvió en el jardín.

“Es hermoso aquí, ¿verdad?” dijo Yuya, después haberlo agradecido. “Hay demasiado calor en Tokyo en esta estación del año, pero aquí es agradable. No demasiado calor, no demasiado frio.”

Se sentaron sobre la escalera, y pues el menor levantó sus ojos al cielo.

“¿Es esa la sola razón porque es feliz de ser aquí? ¿El clima?” dijo, arqueando sus ceños y sonriendo, así que Yuya sabía que no estaba serio.

Yuya rio, cabeceando e inclinándose hacia él, dejando el menor poner un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

“Lo sabes que soy feliz de ser aquí contigo, no necesito decirlo.” pensó por poco tiempo. “Y soy feliz de estar con los niños también. Me agradan mucho.”

“Y tú me agradas cuando estás con ellos.” Hikaru contestó, sonriendo y suspirando, satisfecho. “Yo soy feliz también, a propósito.”

Siguieron abrazándose en el umbral, comiendo la sandía y pues uniéndose de nuevo a los niños.

Hikaru se sentía extraño en el principio, pero pues lo reconoció como una sensación agradable.

Se sentía como en familia allí, con Yuya.

Era la mejor sensación de siempre. 


End file.
